This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cellgate has a proprietary library of unique polyamine analogs, two of which are in clinical oncology trials. The analogs have unique antiangiogenic and antiproliferative capabilities that may be useful in maintaining vascular graft patency by inhibiting stenotic tissue ingrowth (intimal hyperplasia) that can block blood flow. Therefore, using a well-established vascular graft model, test agents will be infused into clinical vascular grafts and their effects on intimal hyperplasia will be assessed using appropriate histologic and morphometric techniques.